


The One

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, alludes to sex, lady kisses, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight and well needed advice, you head home to talk to Evie with a ring burning a hole in your pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me a while because I wanted it to be as near perfect as I could. Hopefully it's okay.
> 
> And always thank you for all the love and support.

You huffed angrily before walking out of the bedroom and stomping down the stairs. Thankfully your coat was draped over the railing and not upstairs where it usually was by this time of night. But considering the circumstances, you'd walk outside in the cold and not care. Evie's foot steps were right behind you. Of course they were.

"Where are you going?" She asked startled by how roughly you were shrugging on your jacket.

"Out. Maybe to see if your brother has any work for me." You seethed knowing it would hurt her feelings even more considering it was the reason why you two were fighting to begin with.

You left without hearing her reply, the door slamming and echoing throughout the empty and quiet street. Without thinking much about where you were headed, your feet took you in the direction of the Hideout where you knew the Rooks would be drinking and having a merry time. You doubt they would cheer you up but it was warm and had liquor which is all you could ask for at the moment. Thankfully it was only around the corner.

You grounded your teeth together and steadied your breathing as much as you could. You hadn't fought like this in a long time, and never any one of you had walked out. The whole argument was stupid and you knew it which made you even that much more angrier. You had just gotten home and Evie was up waiting worried like a mother hen. As always you told her not to worry and explained why you were home so late, which started the argument that Jacob shouldn't keep you around that long, and that You spend a lot more time drinking and working than you did with her. Which wasn't entirely true to begin with. You were never drinking any more, too stressed out about other things to relax enough.

The wind blew harsh suddenly making you shiver and zip up your coat and stuff your hands in your pockets. You froze suddenly, feeling the offending box that made you so elusive the past month. Pulling it out you inspected the velvet ring box looking even more angry with it by the second. It was this thing that had stressed you out. It made you want to work so you didn't have to think about it any longer. You didn't want to fuck up the proposal like every other milestone in your life. Evie deserved something perfect but any idea you had to propose to her didn't feel right. So there the ring sat in your pocket for over a month making you even more stressed.

You let out a frustrated scream and whipped around to toss the box away so you didn't have to think anymore about it and you could go home in peace. Anything that much trouble isn't worth it. As soon as the box left your hand, you regretted it. Your heart fluttered and tears weld up in your eyes. The entire reason why you had it was because you loved Evie. Everything involving her was worth everything you could ever offer.

What you didn't expect was Jacob to be standing far enough away that you didn't hear him. He was half hidden in the shadow of a building looking every bit the terrifying assassin you knew he was capable of. He caught the ring box effortlessly and inspected it between his fore finger and thumb before flicking the box open to reveal the simple ring inside. With a grin you couldn't decide was malicious or ecstatic he closed it and and walked towards you menacingly.

"That's quite the gem you've got there, Rookie." He noted when he got closer. "It'd be a shame to lose it." You stood looking at him stoic. Unknowing for once, at what to do next. All you knew was that you had to hold back the frustrated and angry tears that were threatening to fall. He continued to speak using a tone he reserved for threatening people. "Evie called sobbing. Said you left your phone at home and told me you were on your way here." He grabbed your wrist and shoved the box back into your hand roughly before physically closing your hand himself. "Is that ring the reason you've been insisting I keep you busy?" You nodded and looked at his boots. The tears finally started to fall silently. He tisked in disapproval. "You're a smart girl. Go home and propose. Stress does not look good on you. Neither do those tears."

You looked back up at him more angry with yourself for letting your emotions get the better of you. "She doesn't deserve me for the rest of her life." You finally told him firmly. "I can't even hold myself together to propose for Christ's sake."

Silently, he pulled you in for a hug. "Rookie, don't be so hard on yourself. You know Evie more than most. You could give her a plastic ring during Chinese take out and she'd accept because she loves you more than anything. Now as I said. Go home and get it over with."

He pulled back with a pleased smile at his advice. With a friendly tap on the cheek he pushed you in the direction of home. "Call me in the morning with her answer." The shit eating grin back on his face.

Since when did Jacob become a voice of reason? How badly did you fuck up for him to be right? He had slipped back into the shadows to go back into the Hideout leaving you alone once again. You shoved the ring back into your pocket and wiped the tears away as you made your way home a lot slower than your walk here.

The lights were on downstairs for you. Looking up at your bedroom, you could see the soft flicker of candlelight telling you Evie was up there, most likely in bed ignoring you for the night. For good reason too.

You took the ring out of your pocket and hung your coat up properly and put away your shoes, anything to take your time going up those stairs. Finally once the downstairs was as clean as you could get it, you walked the stairs slowly. Inside your bedroom, she faced the wall so you couldn't see her face. But you knew she was awake, she could never sleep properly after an argument until it was resolved, even if she was being aggressively passive aggressive about it.

You sat on your side of the bed, fiddling with the ring box to keep your hands busy. You didn't dare look at her so you opted to looking at the wall which had a picture of yourself and her on it from last years New Years party. With a deep breath to steady your overbearing nerves you spoke.

"I'm sorry for being a prick tonight and there's a reason why I've been putting work before you and it's because I've had a ring burning in my pocket for the last month. This isn't how I wanted to propose but I can't not keep it from you anymore. I don't want to fight over this, it's not right." You took another breath. "I'm brash and clumsy, and some might even say a kleptomaniac and you're quiet, composed and always willing to help those in need. We're polar opposites   
Most days and it's only one of the reasons why I love you as much as I do. You make me want to be better and do better, as cliché as that sounds. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Evie Frye. I don't expect you to answer right away but, if you'll have me, would you be so kind of marry me?"

As you figured there was silence. You made a show of setting the ring on your bedside so she could hear it being put there. "I understand if you're still upset. I'll stay downstairs tonight. Sweet dreams, lovie."

You got up and quickly made yourself scarce of the situation and went back downstairs feeling abnormally self conscious. You sat in the dark and silence for a while before you felt even a little bit tired. The cat hopped up onto your lap and demanded to be pet at that very moment no matter how awful you were feeling. You fell asleep with your hand tangled in her fur.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this proposal justice.
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for all the positive reviews. It means so much to me!

When you woke, the cat was no where to be found. This wasn't a surprise of course. The scent of coffee being brewed was a familiar and satisfying smell, meaning Evie was up. Your gut twisted at what you said last night. You sat up and stretched, a few joints cracking from the uncomfortable sleep. How Jacob spent countless nights asleep on this couch, you did not know. After checking the time on your mobile, you found out it was almost eleven. At least you weren't the only one of you two getting a late start. As quiet as you could, you made your way to the kitchen doorway. Evie faced away from you making a cup of coffee for herself. Hair falling out of her braids in little wisps down her neck. She wore a baggy sweater and a pair of your sleeping pants that had little chess pieces on them, a gift from her brother one Christmas. As always she looked beautiful. It took a lot of restraint to hold yourself from smothering her in affection.

"Good morning." You said politely if not a bit awkwardly as you didn't know how angry she still was with you.

"Morning." She replied nicely, too busy to turn and face you. She reached with her left hand to grab the cream. The sun glinted off it and you sucked in my sharp breath. Your ring, on her finger, looking so perfect there you could cry.

Quickly, you covered the ground between you and wrapped your arms around her middle, jolting her stirring only slightly. You couldn't hold back the affection you felt and kissed her shoulder. She didn't flinch or push you away. That was a good sign right?

"I can propose proper." You mumbled against her skin.

"No, I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied and turned in your embrace to face you.

The two of you stared at each other not knowing what to do or say. Finally like word vomit the words spilled out of you. "I love you so much Evie Frye, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her response was to grab your face for a heated kiss. You were so happy with everything right now that your entire body felt like jelly. She guided you backwards to the living room, barely breaking the kisses and definitely holding you tight. The backs of your knees hit the arm of the couch and you both fell over onto it with a laugh. Evie righted herself some on top of you so you were once again face to face unable to contain the outrageous smiles the two of you had on.

You pulled her in for another kiss to let out some of the adoration for her before it exploded inside you. Evie suddenly sat up on you and her hand left your face in favour of rooting through her sweater pocket and pulling out a green ring box.

"You beat me to it." She said and set it on the table next to your cellphone.

You went to reach for it to look at the ring inside but Evie slapped your hand away. "No time. After we're done here, you can open it and I'll carry you upstairs to celebrate." She told you firmly before trailing kisses down your neck to distract you. And it worked considering the involuntary moan you let out at her actions.

Your hand went to her hair, fingers threading through it, messing it up even more. The shrill ringing of your mobile made the two of you pull away and stare angrily at the offending object.

"I'm not answering that." You told her.

"It's Jacob." She informed you. "If you don't answer, he'll come here and I swear to god if my brother ruins this because you didn't answer your phone, I'm going to gut the two of you."

Without another word, she grabbed your mobile, swiped to answer and handed it to you.

"Hello, Boss." You said trying not to sound too breathless. A surprised squeak left the back of your throat when Evie started trailing kisses down your neck and onto your chest as much as she could.

"You alright, Rookie?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I'm great, amazing even." You breathed out.

"That's... Great!" He answered, brows probably furrowing at what was going on with you. "How'd it go last night?"

"Perfect, Boss. Really great!"

"Perfect, I'll be there soon to congratulate you both. Have tea ready."

"NO!" You shouted and sat up slightly at the shock. Evie looked up at you with a mischievous smirk. "Don't you dare come over. We're busy!"

"What? Oh- OH!" He shouted back his brain catching up with your words. "Let me know when it's safe to show my face!"

"Not for a while." You growled when Evie bit down on your shoulder blade.

Unable to handle him anymore you hung up on Jacob and tossed your phone onto the coffee table recklessly before pulling Evie's face to yours for another heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr which I rarely update these stories onto, but I plan on putting small ficlets of these two on it when the ideas pop into my head: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
